


I'm not gonna make it [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, episode 8 feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "I'm not gonna make it" by von_gikkingen.“Leave me.”His voice sounds like a stranger's. She can almost believe that’s exactly who she's dealing with. Because the man she knows to be under that helmet? He's not that cruel. Not cruel enough to say those words. He wouldn't, not knowing... And he knows. He must see it, as close as they are in this fragile moment in the midst of fighting. He must see them – all those unspoken pleas filling her eyes.Unspoken? No. She knew what she said, fighting the rising panic at what a dead weight he was in her arms. Something she didn’t even know she felt, something far too confusing for her to be trying to make sense out of in the middle of this chaos."Stay with me."
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune, Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	I'm not gonna make it [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [von_gikkingen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gikkingen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm not gonna make it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021705) by [von_gikkingen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gikkingen/pseuds/von_gikkingen). 



  
  
Cover art by: [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)  


Length: 7:36  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/i'm%20not%20gonna%20make%20it.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/i'm%20not%20gonna%20make%20it%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X. Thanks to von_gikkingen for giving me permission to podfic their story!


End file.
